The display of an item presented for view (sometimes "item","art", "art portion", or "artwork"), for example, in a picture frame, is generally accomplished by making the window in a mat slightly smaller than the paper, canvas, or whatever material on which the item presented for view is painted, printed, attached, or however joined, and attaching the item presented for view by tape, glue, etc. to the rear of the mat. The mat with the attached item is then mounted in a frame, with a transparent covering, glass, in front of the item, with a backing board behind the item, and with various forms of hardware to hold the sandwich of materials in the frame.
The method of making the window in the mat smaller than the item presented for view, and then supporting the item presented for view by attaching them to the mat by tape, glue, etc. is inadequate to display many items seriatim in a picture frame. For example, it is often desired to display in a picture frame a selected item temporarily, and then to exchange a new item for the old. More frequently than not, the item displayed costs less than the display apparatus and the labor time necessary to mount the display, and the use of tape or glue is an inconvenience when exchanging the items to be displayed. Further, if the same frame, mat, backing board, clips and other mounting materials are to be used for a different display, the various materials displayed will have to be stored separately from the frame materials, and are subject to damage, loss, etc.
For purposes of variety in displays, without the need for large expenditures of money, it is desirable serially to mount a plurality of items presented for view for display in a picture frame type display system and to be able to remove easily a first of the series and replace it with a second, third, et cetera, in a set of items.